First German Empire
German Empire The German Empire was the second incarnation of the German nation. It was created sometime in 2017 by Caarliitoo a while after the Holy Roman Empire disbanded. Its capital was center in the well known city of Danzig. It is noted for having claimed almost all of Germany, and it disbanded sometime in 2017, replaced by the German Democratic Republic, however the GDR was effectively nonexistant. The real nation to follow it after the Berlin Crisis was Nazi Germany. It was officially called "Germany", however it is referred to as the German Empire for ease of reference. History Early Empire Founding The Empire was founded in early June by caarliitoo with the help of lucled. The Empire saw great success within the first weeks, with many different German towns joining quickly such as Hamburg, Leipzig and Frankfurt. Arrival of Hitlar Shortly after the Empire was founded, the player Adolf Hitlar joined the nation, and would help shape the nation. Golden Age of the Empire Fall of Austria Austria collapsed. Arrival of paperpikmin While paper originally was not an important member of the Empire, they would go on to become an active part of it. This included the construction of a tunnel that led from Hamburg to Africa with noname, and acquiring hundreds of gold for the German state. Engineering of Qazedt Qazedt is a well known player in German history, as he spearheaded many projects that helped develop Hamburg into an extremely industrial city. He helped to create an acrobatics grinder and a massive villager farm with all enchants. Despite this he eventually was banned for using clients, and as such faded from history. What could have been the greatest engineer of all time was now gone. Tortugas Resurgance The Tortugans returned during the time of late June, devastating the German infrastructure and countryside, and sacking entire cities, such as 73's Kassen. The Potential Civil War The end of the golden age was marked by the war day, in which Germany remained neutral as their longtime enemy the Tortugas ravaged the world. This led to the towns of Leipzig and Frankfurt being frustrated, and as such leaving Germany. They threatened to form the GDR, however after negotiation they agreed to rejoin. This nearly marked a collapse of Germany far before the Berlin Crisis, showing that it was always a possibility that Germany would shatter. Late Empire Renaissance of Egoism The time of the late German Empire saw Ego Sum Jeffum in his highest point of notoriety. He was especially known for the Jing revolution and attempting to establish the incredibly historically disputed German Democratic Republic. This renaissance in Egoism had notable supporters, though the legitimacy of their support is dubious. The renaissance saw the massive political debates between Ego and Sarmango, and helped to further tarnish the Empire's credibility. Conflict with Alfatra The NSA and Germany came into conflict over the German town of Vichy. This town was outwardly hostile torwards Kurai, however when a glitch deleted it, the town of Virmuni wiped Vichy off the map. Germany responded by outposting Alfatra and establishing a fortress that remains to this day. This also led to Alfatra being kicked from the NSA, before the NSA's collapse. The Munich Times The Munich Times were established around this time to mark important events in history. The paper was run by Paperpikmin and 73beetle, and helped document many historic events around the time. It acted as a propoganda piece for Egoism as well, and produced a major source of revenue for Germany. This revenue helped make Bavaria much richer. Berlin Crisis The Berlin Crisis was the final nail in the coffin to the German Empire. The once lively Empire had already been suffering from instability and a series of issues along it's borders, however the random disbanding of Berlin led to an extreme catastrophe in the nation. The Crisis led to a dispute between Hitlar and lucled, leading to lucled disbanding Germany. This ended the period of the First German Empire, which would not be restored for another 8 months under the Second German Empire. The immediate aftermath saw a temporary French annexation of most of Germany; Danzig leaving the germanosphere until December while Tallinn left permanently (barring the interim during the Republic); the rise of Ulm; but most importantly, the birth of Nazi Germany. Government Structure Power Sharing The Empire was very unstable, with power not formally distributed. Carlito was the ruler, however Hitlar held immense power in the decision making process. Other leaders would claim certain powers, and nobody clearly knew who held what strength. This article is a stub due to lack of information and chronology of the events across the span of this enormous nation. Category:Past Nations Category:Germany